Someone Else
by LestrangePrincess
Summary: It is set after the series and a old Enemy returns much to young Zoey Redbird's fear


**Zoey's POV**

Well here it is. The end of a majorly tying war between myself and a Fallen Vampire named Kalona. I am so very thankful for friends such as the Dark Daughters, Stevie-Rae, Shaunee, Erin and annoying Aphrodite. Oh and must not forget Erik, Darius and Stark

I am so tired and we went back to the Tulsa House of Night academy, just arriving back about 2 hours ago and the first place Erik and i headed was to my dorm room. I had had been strong through the whole war but soon as Erik and i got to the bedroom, I broke down into tears and Erik picked me up and sat down with me on my bed. He held me in his big strong arms as i cried myself to sleep. Erik just watched me,stroked my hair and eventually fell asleep beside me,but kept his arms around me, which was all i wanted at that moment.

Sure Erik and i weren't together but we still acted like a couple around each other. But there was something keeping us apart and their names were Heath and Stark. Heath may as been human but he was my first boyfriend. And Stark was now my bodyguard, Like Darius was to Aphrodite but then they became a couple.

Early the next morning i got up and went down to the kitchens for some food,i haven't ate since getting back to the Tulsa House of Night. The whole academy was quite, too quite for my liking. Then i heard a voice behind me as two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind "Hello my princess" the Dark seducing voice said and that instant i recognised it as Kalona. I froze up as i relaxed in his arms and he took me to someone's chambers at a unknown palace. 

**Kalona's POV**

I may have been defeated by a little girl but she also made a prophecy true at the same time and with that i gained enough power to return. I waited till the little Zoey Redbird was alone and out of view of her pesky friends. When i saw my Priestess, I quickly zoomed in and wrapped my arms around her from behind "Hello my princess" I whispered in her ear seducingly and she relaxed instantly,thinking i was her lover boy,The vampire Erik.

I took my priestess to a chamber and laid her on the soft,satin bed. Which was Nyx's when she first became Vampire Goddess. When Zoey began to wake, I told her she was in Nyx's chambers and that a prophecy was made true "Time repeats itself Nyx" I said softly as i leaned over and kissed her softly before she could say anything.

As she kissed me back, I began to move my hand softly up her leg, and in reply my Priestess moaned into the kiss and pulled away slightly "Mmm Erik" she said softly as she was under my spell,She really thought i was her lover boy. My plan was going better then i thought.

I began to remove her clothing and kissed her neck lovingly as she was right under my spell. After her clothing was removed i removed my pants and lowered my naked self down onto her,thrusting my throbbing,Hardened manhood into her softly as i knew she wasn't a virgin but wasn't a whore either as Neferet had told me that Zoey's only experience with sex was with a ex teacher named Loran Blake.

I kept my love making up for a little while and after that time was up i emptied my seed into her,hoping to impregnate her, as the last section of the prophecy was that a daughter born of good and evil will being back the golden age of the time Nyx ruled era's ago. After i redressed her,I returned her to her lover boy Erik and left again till the time is right to raise the child beginning to grow in my priestesses womb.

**Zoey's POV **

As i was getting seduced by Kalona, I began to think of Erik,Was i under a spell? Damn it i was. When i heard the name Nyx,i thought i really was her, My idol was me!

As the seducing continued i felt my top and skirt get removed as i arched my back when Kalona began to kiss my neck. A few moments later i closed my eyes in pleasure as Kalona thrusted himself into me. He moved softly as he kissed my neck and collar bone. He wasn't using me for sex but rather he was making love to me. Was that even possible for someone like him?

After he was done,i fell asleep and he had me in his arms. The same way Erik had the night before when i broke down. I slept peacefully as i didn't think Kalona was back,I thought the person who just made love to me was Erik as i knew Erik loved me,even after i broke his Heart with Loran Blake,but that was now in the past.

As i began to wake,I found myself in Erik's arms in my dorm room again and Nala curled up next to me. I knew everyone was still asleep as everyone was tired from the war against Neferet and Kalona. I looked over next to me and saw Erik still asleep. I kissed his cheek softly and he mumbled my name,which made me smile. I laid back down and closed my eyes,going back to sleep. 

Was i just dreaming what Kalona just did or did it really happen?


End file.
